


changing times

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Jonathan, Genderbending, brian is short af, brock is v v tall, fem!brock, fem!craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i know you said you've given up on me, but, dont. im just no good without you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so! welcome to my new story!! there are a few things,,,
> 
> brock, craig, and jonathan are the main genderbent characters in this story.  
> they will be brook, cristy, and joanne/jo!! i hope you guys enjoy!!  
> also, any questions? feel free to comment them :')

Brook has been taller than the average girl for as long as she can remember. Ever since elementary school she's been called giraffe, bean stalk, etc. If they meet the requirements of tall, it could be a nickname. As they moved into high school though, everyone just became friendly with her. No really made fun of her anymore, seeing as though it was.. pointless. 

Now here she is, at the end of her final middle school year. The issue is, she didn't mean to fall asleep at the end of the year assembly for her grade. She didn't mean to stay up the night before, playing video games. She started around 7 at night and next thing she knew it was about 6 in the morning. She also didn't mean to start snoring so loudly that would cause her to get attention from fellow classmates. Then of course, her friend, Jo had to wake her up, causing Brook to yell a ridiculous statement which she refuses to repeat again out of embarrassment.

"Now, explain why you were sleeping at the assembly?" Her teacher asks as they now stand in the teachers office.

"I, uh, kind of stayed up playing video games.." She said, face turning red as her eyes look anywhere but her adviser.

"Please tell me why I'm not surprised." He said with a groan, rubbing his temple as he reached for his water bottle with the other hand.

"Because you know me too well?" She asked, shrugging with a grin as he opened his water up to take a sip. 

He placed the cap back on the water bottle and returned back to where it sat on the desk as he kept his gaze on her. Her teacher sighed, hand running down his face. She bit her lip, looking around and seeing a shorter than usual boy trying to reach for a box on the highest shelf. It was obvious he couldn't get it.

'Poor guy.. Must suck being short for him.' She thought, mentally shaking her head in fake sympathy. 

"Are you even listening Brook?" Her teacher asked and Brook's head turned quickly, hesitating before letting out a quiet  _ no _ .

"I have no choice but to send you with the summer classes group, huh?"

"You can't do that Mr. Robinson! It's summer you're talking about after all!"

"Oh I know Ms. Mathewson, and you should’ve thought about that before staying up and playing your video games."

"But sir-"

"No but's. You will be attending summer classes."

Brook opened her mouth to argue but deciding against it, knowing that this was an argument that she could not win. She stood up from her seat, almost passing the short kid trying to get the box still. Why was he still trying? Why didn’t he just grab a ladder or stool so then he could finally reach it? 

Brook leaned over the guy and grabbed the box with ease then brought it down to the boy below her. 

"Here you go." She said cheerfully, coming off a bit teasing even though she had no intention to.

"Are you trying to be funny?" He asked, a bit ticked off.

"N-No." She said, a bit worried.

"Sure.. Move it giant." He grumbled, bumping her out of the way which at first she didn’t register what he said, then went over it once again. 

"Is this the box Mr. Robinson?" He asked, showing the box.

"Yep, thanks Mr. Renkein."

"No problem sir."

"Hey! At least be more creative with your nicknames you half pint!" She yelled at the short kid, catching his attention.

"How about titan then?" He asked, approaching her.

"Shut up you fry!" She didn’t feel bad for calling him a name, after all, he did sort of deserve it.

"What did you say? You're just begging for it." He said, beginning to roll up his sleeves.

"Yeah, you want to fight?" She asked, rolling up her sleeves too.

"Hey, comedy duo! Calm it down over there!" Mr. Robinson yelled before continuing to look through his papers again

"Don't call us that!" They yelled in sync then turned to each other, growing even angrier.

"Don’t follow my word pattern!" The boy yelled towards Brook who in return stuck out her tongue.

"Could you two take your love fights outside then?" Mr. Robinson asked and Brook's face turned more red than usual, and not because of the heat.

"They're not love fights!" 

"Wait- the two of you aren't going out?" Mr. Robinson seemed to be surprised that they weren't going out.

"We're not!" The boy had yelled as Brook turned away, feeling embarrassed at the thought of her teacher even thinking that these two  _ may  _ be in a relationship.

She wouldn’t date someone that short. That would just be too embarrassing. A tall girl and a short guy? She would rather ask for a death sentence than that.

And thus began the famous comedy duo of the first years, aka freshmen. Brook Mathewson, the taller than average girl. Then there was Brian Renkein, a guy shorter than most in his age group. He was actually under average height. They were unnatural and complete opposites of each other. Now that Brook had thought about it, they probably looked funny when arguing. A short guy and tall girl. Complete opposites of the “norm.”

"Well, we’ll be going back, see you later Mr. Robinson." She called out before closing the office door after Brian had exited.

"How is this possible? I mean, who would want to befriend a giant girl like you by their own free will?" Brian complained.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you."

"Back at you."

"Back at you aga-"

"And above all, you were snoring like a cow while standing in line. How could I possibly be with a girl like that?" Brian said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest proudly about his line. 

"You liar! I never snore!" Brook yelled, finger pointed right in front of Brian's face.

"I could hear you from even the front of the line." Brian continued as if Brook wasn't there.

Brook let out an incomprehensible noise, her posture going from stiff to slumped over, hands tangled up in her hair. He was so annoying. How could anyone like someone who just acted like a complete pig? 

Brian had continued to walk without her, continuing his snide remarks. 

"How ungraceful.. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Brian joked, his head turning to look at her.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him, fists clenched in front of her chest now.

"Oh look, the sasquatch is getting angry."

"Argh, you're so aggravating!" She yelled, hands moving up to her ears as her head turned to look up, yelling in anger.

She was entirely done with the attitude of this guy. It was her first time truly meeting him and he had completely ruined the chances of them ever being mutuals, and even further from being friends.

'I'm so not in a comedy duo with jerk.' Brook thought before noticing that Brian had completely walked away.

"Hey, Brook!" A familiar voice called and Brook turned to see her two closest friends walking towards her.

Joanne, a girl with long brown hair that usually was tied in a braid so it was less to work with. She wore a blue sweatshirt whenever the uniform wasn’t necessary. She was one of the nicest people Brook had met, and had the current position in Brook’s life as her best friend. The other person was Cristy, a girl with glasses and curly golden-brown hair who just let it be. She was very quiet compared to the two and was the smartest out of them. 

"Sorry to make you guys wait." Brook apologized and the two shook their heads, not minding how long it took. 

"It's okay, but what did the teacher say?" Joanne asked with concern.

"I have to attend summer classes.." Brook answered with sadness, sad that she had to take summer classes instead of being able to stay up each night and playing her games.

"Really? Me too!" Jo cheerfully said and moved next to Brook, standing on the tip of her toes to wrap her arm around Brook's neck.

"I thought only the top students studying had to.." Cristy said and she wasn't heard, or at least she thought she wasn’t.

The other two continued to talk but then what Cristy had said processed in their minds. They slowly turned to face their small friend, pressuring their friend to talk.

"Ah! I-I'm also here to study... I signed up.. voluntarily.."

"Did you hear that Jo?" Brook whispered, turning around.

"Yeah, I did.. It's a bit annoying, isn't it?

"How expected from the top student of the year."

"I-It's not like that!!" Cristy yelled quietly, face turning red as she began to feel bad about what she had said.

"I'm just kidding Cristy. Look at you," she teased, motioning towards how red the smallest of the three's face was. "You just don't want to be separated from us, right?"

"Actually, I would rather skip the classes." Jo whispered from under her breath and Brook had nodded, almost telling Joanne that she could say that again.

"Mr. Robinson also got mad at you Jo, right?" Cristy asked as they exited the school, passing students from their grade who were whispering about Brook and being the "snorer."

"Yeah, I was supposed to wear the uniform but didn't."

"How come?" Brook questioned curiously, looking down at her friend.

"It's like 90 fucking degrees. You expect me to wear the sweater, which doesn't even look that good, and stocking with a skirt? Plus, it's just the end of the year assembly. Nothing wrong with wearing whatever I want."

The three walked in silence for a few minutes before Jo started talking about summer classes once again.

"I heard that they're combining this years classes. I wonder if there will be any cute guys there."

"You already have a boyfriend Jo." Brook complained as Evan came to her mind. 

Joanne giggled as she shook her head then nudged Brook with her elbow.

"I've never had a boyfriend before though.. I wish I at least had someone to like." Brook continued on, more complaints about to spill from her mouth before Cristy interrupted. 

"What about Brian?" Cristy asked.

"How could you say that!" Brook asked with real shock.

"I mean, you two really suit each other well.."

"What?!”

The three continued to walk and talk, occasionally teasing about Brook and Brian. They soon reached Brook's home and they said their goodbyes. As soon as the two left, Brook let out a deep sigh. How could they say that? This can't keep up. She needs to find a boyfriend soon. Otherwise, she'll always be compared to Brian and the idea of dating that shortcake made her repulsed. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and next thing Brook knew it was the first day of summer classes.

Brook arrived early and sat down in a seat near the middle. On her right was Cristy and then on her left was an empty seat. Next to that seat though was Evan and behind him was Joanne. They've been dating ever since the middle of freshmen year and honestly? They worked really well together. The confession was a bit cliche but it was cute. Most of the grade supported them. 

Brook closed her eyes, leaning her head on the desk. She was tired and really not up for summer classes but hey, they didn't last a full school day at least. 

She picked her head up upon hearing a bag settle down on the desk to her left and then the seat being pulled out.

"What are you doing here?" Brook yelled as she shot up out of her chair, seeing Brian.

"I'd like to ask the same thing!"

"Oh right, I forgot you were an idiot.. How pitiful." Brook said, faking sympathy as she placed both of her hands on her face, shaking her head slowly.

"You're one to talk!"

"I'm only here because I was snoring during the last assembly!"

"That's not something to brag about!"

"You're not any better!"

"Yeah, like snoring could be taken as intelligence."

Whispers began to go on around them and even some laughter had broken out too.

_ "Could they be?" _

_ "Ah, the first year comedy duo!!" _

_ "How lucky are we? It's my first time seeing them together." _

_ "Aren't they entertaining?" _

_ "Did anyone bring a camera?" _

"Could you pick a seat away from me?" Brook asked, pointing to her right, hoping there was an extra seat over there.

"No way! I'm sitting beside Evan. How about you move?"

"I was here first!"

The door slid open, interrupting their argument.

"Oh hey, the comedy duo. It's good to see that you're getting along even better during the summer." Mr. Robinson said with a grin, already prepared for the “acts” that the duo would perform. 

"We're not sitting next to each other because we wanted to." They muttered in sync, looking away at the fact that this kept happening.

This was going to be a lot worse than what Brook had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Brook was planning on not paying attention to what the teacher was talking about, or even the class in general, until a tall boy, maybe even taller than her, walked in. 

"Sorry for being late." The boy apologized.

He had "not really combed through that morning" light brown hair and wore glasses. He also wore a t-shirt (that Brook could honestly care less about) and jeans. 

 _'How the hell is he even able to wear that in this weather?'_ She thought to herself, rubbing her thumb over her lip as she began to think about it. How was it possible?

"Oh, Tyler? I haven't called names yet so hurry up and take your seat." Mr. Robinson said as he began to pull out a stack of papers.

Mr. Robinson began to call out names slowly as Tyler walked down the isle to her right side. Her eyes watched his feet as they slowly came closer and closer and when they passed her, she turned around and looked up at him.

"Is it okay if I sit behind you?" He asked quietly and she froze for a moment, face turning a bit red. He was a lot cuter close up.

"Ah, well, no one sits there so feel free to." 

Before she could say anything else, Brian decided to interrupt.

"If you sit behind Brook, you won't be able to see the front." He whispered so Mr. Robinson wouldn't hear them, but that failed.

"Don't be so noisy Brian. You can wait to talk to your girlfriend." The teacher said loudly and the class began to snicker, but Brian didn't feel any embarrassment.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled back, sticking out his tongue. 

"So.. Sorry, I'm too tall.." Brook said, ignoring what just happened, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I can see." He replied as he pulled out some of his supplies for the class. 

If this wasn't love, Brook wasn't sure what was. She could've sworn that cupid had hit her with an arrow right in her forehead at that exact moment. She quickly turned around, cupping her mouth and staring right ahead with Brian looking at her curiously.

 _'I like him.. It's got to be because he's taller than me.. It's got to be!'_ She thought to herself, face growing even redder. 

"Tyler Kino."

"Here!" Tyler answered in an indoor tone, staring at his desk as Brook began to day dream.

Brian began to smirk, thinking up a plan as he noticed love sick the girl was about this guy. Maybe this really could be used to his advantage..

////

The classes had ended for that day and now Brook leaned on her desk, her mind still stuck on Tyler and how dreamy he is. She also totally wasn't watching Tyler interact with one of his friends, Anthony if she remembered correctly. Totally wasn't. She totally wasn't watching how his glasses slipped to the tip of nose every time he laughed at something his friend said. Or how Tyler 

"Hey, what's wrong with Brook?" Jo whispered to Cristy.

"No idea." She whispered back, eyeing their friend with curiosity. 

This is when Brian put his plan into action.

"Hey sister," Brian grinned as he approached Brook. "I have something to talk to you about. Let's walk home together, okay?" 

"Sure, but what do you want you bean?" She asked.

"Just shut up." He grumbled as he went back to his desk, picking up his bag. Brook did the same thing.

The two left the classroom then the school, Brook a bit cautious of what Brian had planned for her.

////

"Why do I have to be with you even after school anyways?" She complained as she began to drink from her milkshake.

"Because I can't tell what I'm about to tell you at school."

"So? What is it?"

"You.. Like Tyler, don't you?" Brian asked, eating a french fry and leaning on his hand, staring at Brook.

Of course this had to be when she looked her worst as she began to spit out her milkshake.

"How... How did you know?" She asked worriedly, wiping away the milkshake bits that ended up on her face. It's not like there was an arrow that was shot right into her forehead that left in all clear font "LOVE SICK"

"I can tell just by looking at you." He said cheerfully, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed as if he were relaxing on a beach.

"Are you going to threaten me for money now?" Brook asked as her face turned red like a tomato.

"Of course not, I'm a much better person than that. You see, I also wanted to become friends with Tyler. Then, maybe, just maybe.. I can get you two together." He finished off by taking a small sip from his soda.

"Eh? For real?"

"Yes, for real."

"Okay then! My treat! What do you want from here? Hamburger? Large french fries? Maybe the biggest meal?" She said as she began to fist bump the air in excitement, Brian joining in.

"Biggest meal for sure."

"Just leave it to me!"

"And also,"

"And?" Brook asked, frozen in spot. She did not expect another thing. 

"And. Cristy." He cooed, closing his eyes as he thought about the cute girl.

 _'Oh no..'_ Brook thought as Brian opened up his mouth again.

////

"Huh? This Sunday?" Cristy asked as she pushed up her glasses. "I mean, I should be free so.." She finished, packing her school supplies back into her bag.

"Really? I mean, it is a great opportunity so let's go to the pool together! Jo and her boyfriend are coming too!" 

"Ooh, that does sound a lot of fun!" Cristy laughed.

"Oh right, is it okay if I bring some of my other friends, right?" Brook asked, rubbing her hands together as she began to think about the plan the two had made.

"Huh? Sure. I mean, the more the merrier after all..." Cristy had trailed off. Brook cheered in excitement and even hugged Cristy just a little too tight that it might have almost cut off her breathing.

While this was happening in the classroom, Brian was running down the hallways, looking for Tyler. 

"Tyler!" Brian had called upon seeing the guy.

"Oh, you are the one guy in the comed-"

"It's Brian." He interrupted.

"Oh, yeah."

Brian put on a quick, friendly facade and tilted his head to the side a bit, putting on a cute face.

"Anyways, wanna be friends with me?"

"Hm.. Sure." Tyler said blandly, not effected by the facade at all.

////

 _'How the hell did he even convince Tyler to come to the pool?'_ Brook thought, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Brook." Jo whined as Brook came back from her thinking. She didn't realize that the group had been moving and were about to leave her behind.

"Sorry to make you wait." She apologized quietly to Jo who shrugged in response.

Brook made her way next to Brian, bending down to whisper, "I never would take you as the type to like Cristy.."

"Idiot. She's cute! I got interested the first time I saw her in class. Also, she's shorter than me!"

"Oh." Brook said and checked Cristy out, realizing that the short guy was right for once. Even through the eyes of a girl, Cristy was pretty cute. 

Brook let out a quiet sigh that caught Brian's attention. "But there's something that might be an obstacle."

"What?"

"Cristy doesn't like being around guys all that much. She's gotten used to Evan but anyone else? Not really.."

"Seriously?"

"Do you not see how terrified she looks because of all the guys?"

"Not going to lie it's kinda cute."

"I cannot believ-"

"Who cares if she's scared of guys though? I'll cure her of it!" He yelled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You know, you really don't sound all that convincing.."

"But Brook, you should catch up with Tyler! He has that "what am i doing here" expression on his face." Brian interrupted, reaching up to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Wha-"

"Also, he did tell me that he doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! So the rest is up to you now!"

"You do your best as well, okay?"

"Let's do this!" Brian whispered excitedly and the two high fived then fist bumped the air.

"Those two are excited." Jo whispered to Evan who nodded in agreement.

"It's weird to see them on such good terms for once." Evan whispered back.

 _'This plan has to work.. It just has to.'_ Brook thought to herself as they arrived at the pool. 

It was now or never. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 3 am ;;-; it's mostly dialogue ik,, but rn dialogue is helping a lot more than setting. once we get more into the story then it'll prob be less dialogue and more inner thoughts and such so dont worry!!


End file.
